Geronimo Stilton: INTERPOL-The Beginning
by Malaysianpro
Summary: After three years of working part time at Interpol, Geronimo and the gang still haven't captured the person who killed his childhood friend. Me, seeking protection by them is being threatened to be killed by terrorist that wants the chip which is implanted in my head. Some elements of Star Wars & GTA are later in this story. Rated T for violence and mild language. Pls r8 & review!
1. Chapter 1-An Uneasy Feeling

**A/N: Well, this is my first crossover fanfic of Geronimo Stilton and NCIS. Hope u guys enjoy it! Oh, I forgot to mention that I wrote this on my iPod Touch 4 my iPad 2.**

**Disclaimer**

**This story has nothing to do with the dead or the living.**

**I do not own Geronimo Stilton or any other characters mentioned in this chapter or story. Except for Firas, my best friend who will be introduced. I also don't own Interpol, but the Guns Expo which you will soon know is completely original.**

* * *

**Geronimo Stilton: INTERPOL**

**The Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

**An Uneasy Feeling**

**Arif Mansion, Thursday, August 13 2013. 9.00 p.m.**

"Danny, can you get me another bottle of soda for me?" said Firas.

"Dude, how many bottles of those have you drank?" I said as I walked to the fridge.

"About 5 including that one," he said.

"Don't you have to go to the bathroom?" I said.

"Not yet, I'm about to complete this mission- that will have to wait- I have to go to the bathroom!" he said as he rushed to the bathroom.

Oh Firas, what are you doing with your life... What can I do as a best friend to help you- oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Danial Arif, the multi-billionaire video game and software developer.

As I was saying, he and I have been best friends for five years. We grew up together. Anyway, while Firas was busy playing video games and going to the bathroom, I was scrolling calmly through law enforcement news in the Internet until I found this article:

**Caltech infiltrated!**

**"California Institute of Technology (Caltech) was infiltrated yesterday after midnight. Despite the tight security, they were all electrocuted. Fortunately no deaths are reported."**

I became restless. When Firas got out of the bathroom, I asked for his phone.

"Firas! I need your phone- now!" I said.

"Where's yours?" he asked.

"Mine just died and misplaced my battery charger- now come on!" I said. "Hello operator? Get me Interpol!"

After I called, he asked why. So I explained and directed his attention to the laptop screen.

"Read this!" I said.

"What does this have to do with you?" he said.

"*Sigh* I'm sorry it had to take so long to tell you this but, a few years back (when I was 11 actually), Caltech made a prototype microchip that controls nearby computers. They were determined to surpass the British: Project Cyborg. But in order to do that they have to implant it in somebody's brain instead of an arm like the Brits did. Coincidentally, did you remember when I moved to the United States for a few months? My dad was on a business trip there (California to be precise), while I was strolling through the park, somebody unexpectedly grabbed me into a car. They tranquilized me and took me to someplace (Caltech to be exact). When I regained my consciousness, I was in a surgery room, just in time for surgery. When I woke up I found myself in front of my house. I heard someone talking to me but when I turned back nobody was there. Then I realize that my head was feeling different. There were newly healed scars on my head. When I went into my house, my parents looked worried and they hugged me as soon as they saw me. They said I went missing for a month. So I told them that I was okay. After that, I went upstairs to my room and heard that voice again. He introduced himself as Professor Graham Cassidy from Caltech. He explained what happened. He asked me to turn on my laptop not with my hands but with my mind. So I did as I was told and it worked. I was stunned. He told me there is a microchip that he and his colleagues implanted in my head. It lets me control computers with my mind. He will keep me updated from time to time. But now, the British terrorist group, The Technologists, are planning to steal the chip. This means that I'm in danger of being killed."

"You really think I'd fall for that?" he said in disbelief.

"Don't believe me, eh?" I said. "How much money do you want me to add in that game you're playing?"

"Let me see, $999,999,999!" he asked. So I hacked into the game files and changed his money balance.

"Still not buying it," he said.

"You want me to make that car explode?" Well it wasn't a real car, I was talking about the car in the game.

"Okay, let's see what you've got," he said. And so, I did what I said.

And just like that, BOOM! His headphones exploded.

"Now do you believe me? Not only I depleted that car's health, I also cranked up your headphone's volume to full blast," I said.

"Ugh, my ears are ringing," he said. "Fine I believe you."

"Good," I said.

"So, uh- why did you call Interpol again?"

"Oh, I forgot! I asked them to send me and agent to protect me," I said.

Interpol responded to my call. I hope they aren't sending the agents the as soon as I did.

* * *

Interpol Headquarters, Washington D.C. Branch

August 13, 2013, 9.00 a.m.

Thea's perspective

After three years of working at Interpol, we still haven't managed to get some of the criminals from our most wanted list... Oh, my bad. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Thea Stilton, the sister of my brother, Geronimo Stilton and I work part time as an Interpol Special Agent and as a special correspondent at New Mouse City's most popular newspaper, The Rodent's Gazette.

At the bullpen, we were doing our usual stuff when we don't have a case.

"What are you doing Benjamin?" I asked. Why is Benjamin at Interpol HQ? I forgot to tell you that the others are agents too.

"Video chatting, with Danial Arif," Benjamin said.

"Wait, wait, wait, THE Danial Arif? The multibillionaire software and video game developer?" I asked again.

"Yup, and he's live and in person! Check it out!" he said. "Hey Danny, there's someone I'd like you to meet, this is my aunt, Special Agent Thea Stilton," he introduced.

"Hello! Thea Stilton, big fan! I've played your FPS game (which stands for first-person shooter) and it was great!"

"Thanks! So, you're Benjamin's aunt huh?" Then I nodded. "He has told me much about you and your adventures. I'll try to find you in Facebook. Your profile picture is the one with you holding a Glock 19 at a shooting range, am I right?" said the guy at the other side of the planet.

"How did you know?" I said.

"You might not know this but, I'm telepathic," said the multibillionaire.

"Benjamin, Thea! Gear up! We've got a new assignment," called Geronimo, the supervisory special agent. At Interpol, he wore a black suit rather than his green one.

"Where to now, Uncle G?" Asked Benjamin.

"Malaysia, to protect Danial Arif," he stated; "and if that particular person you're chatting with happens to be him Benjamin, tell him we're coming right over."

"For real?" I asked.

"Yes, Thea. For real. Spread the word to Trap, Pandora and Professor Von Volt. I'll meet you all at Dulles International in 2 hours. Flight tickets are on my desk," he said while grabbing his gun and coat and walked towards the elevator.

"Trap's with Pandora, I'll tell them, you go tell The Professor," Benjamin said.

After we told the others, we all went home to pack.

* * *

Dulles International Airport, 10.55 a.m.

About two hours later, we all got to the airport- well, except Trap.

"Where is he? We're about to take off in five minutes!" Geronimo said.

"Well duh, he's always late. Remember the time you sent him to pick me up from school? He was two hours late," Pandora said.

"Speaking of which-" said Benjamin.

"Sorry about being late guys," said Trap.

"Trap where were you? The plane's about to take off any minute," I said.

"I got caught in a traffic jam," said he: "I accidentally chose a route where a freak accident happen."

"You drove yourself here didn't you?" scolded Geronimo. Trap has really bad navigating skills.

"Uh..." said Trap.

"Get a GPS next time," Geronimo said. "*Sigh* Never mind that. Here's the plan, when we land, Thea you go directly to Danny's mansion. The rest will come with me to the sub-bureau there (Malaysia)," he said. "Also, Interpol has prepared us vehicles at the airport. So there is no use to hail a cab."

"To those who are boarding flight M82A1, the plane will take off shortly. Please report yourselves at Gate 52. Thank you," said the announcer.

"That's our queue, let's go team!" Geronimo said loudly.

While on the plane, I asked Geronimo more about the mission.

"So what's the deal with Danny?" she asked.

"He's being threatened by them," he said.

"Who?"

"The ones who attacked the Los Angeles Weapons Expo three years ago."

"The Tecnologists are back?"

"With a vengeance I'm afraid. This time they're targeting the Americans. The current piece of tech made by the American scientists was at Caltech. They made a microchip to be implanted in ones brain so he or she can control computers from a distance. Do you remember the news about it in 2010? The boy that they turned into a cyborg, it was him." he explained.

"Any other abilities besides that?" I asked again.

"Nothing else, I think," he answered. "So, we better get some shut eye if we're going to travel for another 10 hours."

"Great idea big broth," I said.

* * *

A/N: That's chapter one for you guys. Hope u leave a review and rate!


	2. Chapter 2-Welcome to Malaysia!

A/N: The chapter when Thea and the gang arrive in Malaysia. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Dodge or the Charger, they are registered trademarks of General Motors. The PS90 is a registered and patented firearm model of FN Herstal.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome To Malaysia!**

**Kuala Lumpur International Airport, Sepang, Malaysia.**

**Friday, August 14. 12.00 p.m. (Local time)**

(Still) Thea's perspective

After the we landed in the next (Malaysian) morning, we went to our Dodge Chargers (Interpol prepared us two cars) and went to our respective places. I don't know how these cars even got in the country and are they even road-legal? Anyway, if you didn't remember in the last chapter, Geronimo and the others went to the headquarters in the country while I headed straight to the residence of Danial Arif.

So the team and I drove together until we got separated at an intersection. During the road trip, I forgot that the speed limit at the freeways in Malaysia was actually lower than in America, I went over it and coincidentally the highway patrol cops were driving behind me and saw my car with D.C. plates. So I got pulled over and nearly got a $100 speeding ticket. I was saved when I showed my badge. Just like that, the cops let me go. The same thing happened to Geronimo too.

* * *

Arif Mansion, 1.25 p.m.

My perspective

After driving for an hour and a half, she finally reached my mansion. Before she past the front gates, my first line of defense, the spike strips deployed in front of her Charger. She saw them and stopped immediately. I saw her outside and decided to give her a call.

"Special Agent Thea Stilton?" I asked.

"Yes, this is Special Agent Thea Stilton- is that you Mr. Arif?" she answered.

"Yes- it's me. Sorry about the spike strips. Your car wasn't in my database. Come on in. Park your car in my garage." Then she drove in, onto my dirt-paved courtyard, after I deactivated the spikes of course.

Then a large door opened downwards. So she asked again: "Is that the garage?"

So I answered "Yes, it is. Just drive into it," so she drove in.

I saved her a parking spot. It was like a turn table. Anyway, I came down to assist her because she felt awkward of my showroom-styled garage.

She got out of her car and greeted me. "Hello Mr. Arif! I'm Special Agent Thea Stilton! It's a pleasure to meet you!" We shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Agent Stilton. And please, call me Danny," I said.

"Whoa , you have a deep voice for a 13 year old." Yes dear reader, I am a 13 year old whose voice is extremely deep for my age. I'm turning 14 in the 31st. I'm also a little bit shorter than Thea.

"Consider me as a friend, if you will," I insisted.

"Anyway, you can call me Thea," she said. "Do you own any guns?"

"My father had LOTS. He inherited them to me. All of the I are stored in the armory."

"Great, I'll have my brother to get a court order for you to carry a gun in public for your own self defense. It is illegal to own a gun in this country under the age of 18 right?"

"In some cases it's legal to own guns in the age of 16. It is illegal for civilians to own full-auto guns though."

"Good. I'm going to call Geronimo."

While she was talking to her brother, I wondered why my dad owned full-auto guns when we lived at America. He brought them back here to Malaysia. Strange, how did they get past the customs? Meh, never mind.

"Well, you want to see your room or what? J-Son!" I called. By the way, its's pronounced 'Jason'. It stands for '**J**apanese-**S**ecurity **On**line'. Programmed by me, with a little help from the Japanese of course. He speaks in a British accent.

"Sir?" J-Son answered. He's my smart home system.

"Would you take Agent Stilton's luggage to her room?"

"Of course, sir," he answered.

So we had lunch since it was in the afternoon. Then I took her on a tour around the house. It took the whole afternoon. Finally, I showed her room, where she could settle in and rest.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room playing GTA IV," I said that because GTA V wouldn't be out until November.

"And if you need ME, I'll be in MY room," she answered.

"There's a mini-gun wall above your bedside table in case you want to mount your SIG!" I shouted on my way out.

"How'd you know my gun was a SIG?" she shouted back.

"Lucky guess!" I shouted.

So I did what I said. Before that, I took a shower, to refresh myself because i was so sweaty from changing the oil on my Porsche 911 . THEN I played GTA IV.

At 7 p.m., Thea was doing some research about The Tecnologists. She found out that some of members from the terrorist group weren't actually from England. Some of them where from around the world. They were paid to work in that group. She looked them up in WikiLeaks and the page stated that: "The current activity of this terrorist group is remained unknown since the attacks of the 2010 Los Angeles Weapons Expo."

So after that, she took a break and went downstairs to get a glass of water. Her brain was still blown from the attacks of 2010. Geronimo's team was the one who stopped The Technologists back then. How do I know this you ask? That's because I was there too. I'll tell you more about it later.

She joined me at the living room watching news on my smart TV. She asked me is there any leads about The Technologists.

"Anything about The Technologists?" she asked.

"Nope, just more news about sports hooliganism," I said. "Some football fans here are notorious for smuggling in flares and fireworks into the stadium. Even smoke bombs."

Then she asked something that she really needed to know.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, I really wanted to ask this question ever since I landed here."

"What is it?"

"Geronimo mentioned that you can control computers from a distance using a microchip implanted in your brain. Is it true?"

"Every part of it. But that's not all, I can control anything electronic, this means I can hack into a safe without even touching it," I answered.

"Can I see it in action?"

"Sure. Focus your eyes on the TV," I ordered her. With the power of the chip, I changed channels and adjusted the volume and brightness.

"That's pretty cool," she commented.

"It takes the fun out of everything though. I got bored of the powers in a year since I got them. But I still use them every once in a while."

"How did you get rich so fast then?"

"It made me so smart that I could understand how a smartphone's programming works. Then I started to work with major electronics companies like Microsoft and Apple Inc. I currently work at Apple as Head of Design. You said you've played my shooting game right? That's another way I got rich."

"Have you invented stuff?"

"There is one, you see that thing on the coffee table there?" I reached it and picked it up.

"What is that?"

"This is a cloner. As the name implies, it clones stuff. Let me demonstrate. I'll clone that coffee mug."

"How does it work?"

"Well, it first scans all the molecules that make the coffee mug. Then it make copies of those molecules and it reconstructs itself," I explained as the cloner reconstructed the mug. "I don't use it often, only on situations when an item is not enough for a number of people."

"Do you plan to release it for industrial use?" Thea asked.

"No way. I know it will help save the planet and all, but greed can lead people to misuse this piece of technology. Imagine if civilians got there hands on it and taking it home. They can clone their own crisp $100 bills for themselves."

"Fair point," she said.

Just like that, first day in Malaysia has ended. To avoid sleeping in, Thea went to bed early. I stayed a little bit late to secure the house perimiter. But before I turned myself in, I looked out the window to see if that car was still there. Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you that a blue Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (the FQ-400 variant to be exact) was parked outside my house on the street. It's been there since 5 in the afternoon and yet it's still there. The driver never came out. As a safety precaution, I've put an FN PS90 (the civilian version of the full auto P90) personal defense weapon on my bedside table before turning out the lights.

* * *

A/N: We'll have our suspect in the next chapter. For those who play GTA starting from GTA III, you might be familiar with him.


	3. Chapter 3-He Got Away

**A/N: Like I promised, chapter 3 is now here! What? I didn't promise anything? Then live with it! Don't be such a racist! Nah, just kidding! Here's chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any brands, trademarks, and characters mentioned in this chapter or story, including Fernando Martinez, which is a registered trademark of Rockstar Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**He Got Away...**

**Arif Mansion, Saturday, August 15 2013, 1.59 a.m. **

Suddenly at the dead of night, a sound of broken glass woke me up. Apparently, it woke up Thea too. I stuck my head out of my room with my PS90. Thea came out with her SIG in her hands.

"You heard that?" I asked Thea.

"I sure did. It came from the kitchen," she said.

"What's with the SIG?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Many disadvantages that I could say right now, but it's not the time. Hold on," I went back in to get something. "Use this rifle."

"A Bushmaster ACR Civilian model, thanks." We pulled our gun's cocking levers which chambered a round and went downstairs to investigate. We found out that one of my $250 drinking glasses broke and there was signs of struggle everywhere. Pots and pans were on the floor, cooking equipment was out of place, and found the intruders escape route. The window. We went out through the front door just in time to see that he or she had already started to drive away on the courtyard.

"Hey, Stop!" I shouted. But the driver didn't (obviously), so we fired some rounds to his/her car. Unfortunately, we ran out of ammunition and non of the shots popped a single tire.

"Cheese rings!" Thea shouted in frustration. She pulled out her iPhone out of her pocket and called Geronimo on speed dial.

"Hello, Geronimo? (Geronimo: Thea? Why are you calling at this time of night?) Someone just broke into the house. (Geronimo: What?) I need a BOLO on a blue Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X FQ-400. (Geronimo: Anything descriptive?) A broken rear windshield and it's covered in bulletholes. (Geronimo: You shot it?) We had to! How else should we stop him. (Geronimo: W-w-wait, we? You had Danny involved in the shooting?) Yeah, but he's okay. The suspect didn't return fire. (Geronimo: Is that all you need?) I need a forensic team too. (Geronimo: We'll be right there.) Okay, thanks. Bye."

While she was talking to Geronimo, I examined one of my first line of security, the spike strips. If you don't remember back in chapter 2, it automatically deploys itself after scanning a vehicle that is not in my 'allowed vehicles database'. The scanner sits a little back of the spike strips.

"What are you looking at Danny?" Thea asked.

"I don't understand. Why didn't the spike strips deploy?" I said.

"Maybe someone hacked into your system and put their car's VIN number into your 'allowed cars database'." You guys might not know, but I've told Thea every security detail about my house over dinner.

"How'd you know I call it that?"

"I guessed."

"You said someone hacked into it right? That's impossible because my firewall is impenetrable. And about the "what if your FQ-400 was stolen" and "maybe someone else owns an FQ-400" questions that's been going on in your head right now, not going to happen. That's because no one I repeat, NO ONE drives any of my cars without going through a force field field first. It sits behind the turntable and can only be disabled by a retinal scanner. Only my eyes are able to deactivate the force field but I'll add yours soon. And no, I'm the only one currently owning an FQ-400 in this neighborhood."

"Good point, and how did you know I was going to ask you those?"

"I'm telepathic. Didn't I tell you that when you were video chatting with me at D.C.?"

"So you weren't kidding about that?"

"You thought I was?"

"Yup," she nodded.

"Huh, I don't do kidding brah, it ain't my thing."

"Have you got any cameras around here?"

"Plenty. That reminds me, why didn't J-Son alarm me when there was an intruder in the house?"

"Let's go ask him," Thea suggested.

So we went back inside while carrying the guns as if we were gangsters and asked Jason while we waited for the forensics to arrive.

"J-Son!" I shouted. Then he immediately went back online. That's strange, I never turned him off.

"Sir! I'm sorry that I have to inform you that there was an intruder in the house!"

"We know that J-Son, he got away," Thea said.

"Why were you offline? I never turned you off," I said.

"That's what I was about to ask you sir. I was looking after the house until suddenly I blacked out," J-Son explained.

"What? Did someone used a jammer on you?"

"I'm afraid yes sir."

"So you don't have the footage from the security cameras?"

"I'm sorry sir, the cameras were also jammed so I don't have them."

"Damn it!" I screamed.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Thea.

"It's up to you guys to find out now," I turned to her.

45 minutes later, Geronimo and his team arrived with forensic kits and cameras. Funny, I thought Thea asked him to send a forensic team, not themselves. Meh, what the heck. This is the chance that I get to meet everyone in person.

"Why are they here? I thought I said forensic team. Ah well, it's getting cold out here. I'm getting myself a sweater," Thea said.

"Geronimo! I thought you sent a forensic team here. Anyway, it's great to finally meet you! Call me Danny," I greeted.

"Special Agent Geronimo Stilton. It's great to finally meet you too Danny. About that, we don't need the forensics. We can investigate ourselves," he introduced.

"What about the BOLO?"

"Benjamin already did it while on the way here. Haven't got the results yet, though."

"And the court order?"

"I already informed the local police about that. Now go meet the team. I'll go check in with Thea," he said as we shook hands.

"Benjamin!"

"Danny! It so good to see each other again," he said as we did our signature handshake. He was a lot taller than the last time I met him. He's a few months younger than me.

"How's it been after two years?"

"It's been good. And I got promoted to Junior Special Agent!"

"Whoa! Now you're Junior Special Agent Benjamin Stilton. How'd you manage to get promoted?

"Stopping an international serial killer with a defensive shot on the head."

"So the shooting training I gave you really paid off?"

"It really did. I better join Uncle Geronimo. Catch up with you later!"

Last but not least, Pandora and Trap. Pandora carried two forensic kits. They looked heavy. Anyway, those two were still discussing about what happened to The Technologists.

"What do you think happened to them?" Pandora said.

"I don't know. Rumors say that they already arrived in Malaysia," Trap replied.

"I hope not..." she denied.

I was standing in front of them cross armed. "Let me guess, Pandora Woz and Trap Stilton, am I right?"

"How'd you guess our names?" Trap asked.

"You I know. Benjamin told me every detail about your pranks," I answered. "Better join your cousin before he flips out and slaps you on the head like he did in April Fools," he nodded and quickly marched away. Left alone was Pandora Woz. She looked lovely under the light of my spotlight when it shined over her. Since she's the same age as Benjamin, she's 13 too.

"You need help with those?" I asked.

"Yup, I'm Pandora Woz, forensic specialist," she put the kits down and we shook hands.

"Let's go inside. The kitchen is filled with fingerprints."

The kitchen, where I cook from my mom's recipes is totally trashed. Completely. Geronimo had Pandora and Trap processing the scene while Thea, Benjamin and himself investigated the courtyard.

"Photography time," said Trap.

"Before you start, may I ask you do you need to use your flash?" I asked.

"Of course we do," he answered.

"In that case, I'm gonna leave you both to work because my eyes are very sensitive to flash photography."

"Flash epilepsy?" Pandora asked.

"Technically it's not. The microchip implanted in me enhances my vision. So basically, my eyes are connected with the chip and to avoid it getting damaged, its best to stay away until I go back to Caltech for the latest fix," I explained.

"When was your last fix?" she asked again.

"Six months ago," I replied. "Now if you guys don't mind, I'm going to watch news on CNN."

* * *

Outside, Geronimo, Thea and Benjamin got lots of clues. Tire tracks, shoe prints and shell casings from our guns are some of the things they found. The casings were collected to match them with the bullets that hit the suspect's car (if Benjamin can find it on the local police department's database).

"Hmm... This is weird. Hey Geronimo! Come look at this," called Thea.

"What is it Thea?" Geronimo said.

"When Danny and I went out to chase the suspect there was only one car. But here, there's two different tire tracks. One with a tread and one without a tread," she explained.

"You think that's weird? Come check this out!" Benjamin shouted from the kitchen window.

"What did you find Benjamin?" Thea asked.

"I've got two sets of shoe prints, one with a pattern, one without a pattern," he stated.

"Hmm... Pandora! What have you and Trap found?" Geronimo asked through the window.

"I overheard your conversation and we got a couple of blood drops," she replied.

"So from the tracks and shoe pattern, doesn't this mean that we have to look for two people?" I interrupted.

"But why travel in a separate car? Can't they just share a ride?" Thea stated.

"Maybe they hate working each other," I theorized.

"What about the kitchen?" said Geronimo.

"What about it?" I said.

"I mean, why is it trashed?" he said.

"Like I said, they hate each other, and maybe they couldn't stand one another, they fought in here, one of them walked away, and both of them chased after themselves," again, I theorized.

"Actually, that's not a bad theory," Benjamin said.

"Thank you," I said. "Pandora, you said you found blood drops?"

"I did, why?" she asked.

"Can I have a pair of gloves Trap?" I requested. Then I put them on and went to the knife holder.

"Just as I thought, I bloody... knife," I said. "Pandora bag this for me, will you?"

"Sure," she took the knife and put in the evidence bag.

"Now all we have to do is take all the clues back to the lab and analyze 'em," said Trap.

"You want us to help you clean up the kitchen or anything?" offered Geronimo.

"N-n-no, it's fine. I can do that in the morning. I just want *yawn* to go back to bed," I said.

"So do I," Thea said from the outside.

"Okay then, we'll leave you two to rest. Thea, if anything happens, call me," ordered Geronimo.

"Roger that," she replied.

So we went back inside, I walked past the TV to turn it off. I forgot to do so when I joined in the team's conversation. I don't need the remote because the chip does it all. Anyway, the TV was on channel CNN and it gave us bad news.

"Breaking news, we just received news that a car bombing incident has happened in the center of the capital of Malaysia, Kuala Lumpur. Happened at 1.34 a.m. local time, a car parked near a government building suddenly exploded. 3 people were seriously injured. According to the Malaysian Minister of Defense, this was surely an act of terrorism as Interpol already informed them that the terrorist group, 'The Tecnologists' terrorism activities are..." I stopped listening to the 90 inch smart TV when Thea asked me something.

"Danny, what's wrong?" she asked.

"This is bad... This is really bad... They're already here," I said.

"The Technologists?" she replied.

"Yes. J-Son, enable the bulletproof windows and walls, now!" I ordered.

"I'll go get Geronimo," she said and went out the door. Good thing the team never left. They were still packing up. "G, hold up!"

"Thea?" he started as Thea ran towards him.

"Geronimo, we've got some bad news. The Technologists are already in the country," Thea stated.

"What?!" exclaimed Geronimo.

"When we were on our way to bed, CNN reported of a bombing of a car at Kuala Lumpur," she said. "I need you to get a court order so that Danny can carry full auto weapons in public."

"I'll see what what I can do. In addition to that, I'm going to double up on security by assigning guards armed with M4s at the front gate," he added.

"Good idea," Thea nodded. "Now, I'm going to go back to bed if you don't mind. Good night."

"Good night Thea," replied Geronimo.

After sleeping well for three whole hours, I woke up from a dream where the leader of The Technologists pointing a gun to my head while I was pinned down. I woke up when the moment he pulled the trigger in shock and sweatiness. I tried to go back to sleep but whatever I tried I couldn't. I tossed and turned on my bed for 10 minutes. So I decided to go downstairs and went to the kitchen for a glass of milk.

"Sir? What are you doing at this time of night?" asked J-Son.

"I couldn't sleep, so I got here to get a glass of milk," I answered.

"Are you still worried sir?" he asked again.

"I am," I answered while pouring milk into a glass.

"Should I suggest you to continue working on your special melee weapon sir?" he asked again.

"I totally forgot about that! J-Son, your a genius!" I said as I gulped down the milk to the last drop.

"Should I tell Special Agent Stilton about this?" he asked again.

"No, not yet, but I'll tell her soon," I said. "When she wakes up, tell her that I'll be in the armory and tell her not to disturb me because I'll be 'in the zone'. I'll be staying up all morning..." I said.

"Don't forget to take your morning shower first," J-son reminded.

"...after I take my morning shower," I said. "Thanks for reminding me J-Son!"

"You're welcome sir," said J-Son.

And so, after that fresh, cold glass of milk, I went to the elevator to go underground and continued working my special melee weapon all morning.

* * *

8.35, About 4 hours later

"Danny! Danny? Where could he be?" shouted Thea. "Jason, have you seen Danny anywhere? I need to clean my SIG pistol and forgot to bring along the cleaning kit. I was going to ask him if he has one."

"He is in the armory..." said Jason.

"Great! Just where I needed to go," she said as she walked straight to the elevator.

"...Agent Stilton, wait! He doesn't want to be disturbed at the moment," J-Son warned.

"Why?" Thea asked.

"Because he said he is 'in the zone', I will inform him that you wanted to see him," he said.

"Okay then, how long has he been in there?" she asked.

"Since 5 in the morning," he answered.

"Really? That long?" she wondered.

"He wakes up at 5 a.m. every morning, Agent Stilton," he stated.

"Ooo...kay, so I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast for both of us," she said.

The kitchen was a mess after last night. So she decided to clean it all up. Actually, we planned that we both would clean up the kitchen together. But since I was busy and not aware that she was already awake, she did it herself. I really wanted to help, but like I mentioned just now, well- you get the picture.

So, I stopped building my weapon about half an hour later to have breakfast with Thea. I stepped out of the elevator, looking tired in my morning outfit. Then I looked at the dining table. Looks like she filled it with my mother's recipes.

"Sniff, mmmm... Something smells good," I said. "Thea did you cook all this?"

"Yes, yes I did," said Thea as she took a sip from a cup of melted cheddar.

"Wow, they smell like how my mom used to make," I stated.

"I found your mom's recipe book on the counter, so I thought I'd cook something for you," she said.

"Thanks Thea, you want some milk?" I asked.

"No thanks, I already have cheddar," she said.

"Wow! you cleaned the kitchen too? I thought we were going to do that together," I said as I grabbed the milk carton from the fridge.

"Since you were busy, I figured that we couldn't finish in time if I waited for you, so I thought I'd clean it up by myself," said Thea.

"Thea, you didn't have to do all this," I said as I sat down at the table.

"Of course I did," said Thea.

"I guess, you really are a true friend," I agreed.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, yes you are," I said as I sat down. "Let's see what your French toast and scrambled eggs taste like," I tasted it and it was delicious. "Mmm... Just like how mom used to make!"

"I'm glad you like it," she said.

"I haven't had breakfast with another person like this in years, it feels so different now," I said.

"In a good way or a strange way?" she asked.

"A good way. All this time, it's just been me and Jason in this house," I stated.

"No friends?" asked Thea.

"Before you came, my neighbor across the street, Firas goes to my house every once in a while, there's also Benjamin when we're video chatting on Facebook secretly from you guys, Jason and the cars, that's it, no one else," I listed. "Oh, there's also Professor Graham Cassidy, the man who created the chip."

"What about family?" The moment she asked that my heart broke.

"They, moved to a new life at '10 in a car accident, if you know what I mean," I said in sorrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..." she said.

"No-no, it's-it's okay. I moved on like they did, I started a new life, and now here I am," I said. Suddenly, Thea's iPhone rang. The caller ID read: Geronimo Stilton with his face wearing black shades. He looks good in them.

"Hi Geronimo," said Thea.

"Thea, I need you to get here, we've got the BOLO results," he informed.

"We'll be right there," said Thea. "C'mon Danny, Geronimo needs us at HQ."

"I'm gonna get changed," I said as I grabbed my plate and put it in the dishwasher.

Before going to the garage, I got dressed in my usual style, wearing blue jeans, a t-shirt on the inside and a button shirt on the outside, which I left unbuttoned.

So I went to the garage, and started Thea's Charger. Just in time, Thea showed up from the elevator looking ready as usual.

"Do you have your gun with you?" asked Thea.

"I've got my H&K USP45 with 3 extra mags," I answered as I showed her the weapon.

"Good, let's roll," she said.

The traffic was slow at the highways, but we managed to arrive on time. At HQ, finding a parking space was a breeze because the parking lot was almost empty. Thea found a space next to Geronimo's car. We got out and went in the building and headed straight to the elevator.

At the bullpen, everyone was asleep at their desks except Geronimo, who held a cup of coffee in his hand and looked fresh and active.

"Hi Geronimo, you're up and early," I greeted.

"I know I'm not a morning mouse, but considering my responsibility, I decided to do so," he said.

"So, the BOLO?" asked Thea.

"The police found footage of the blue FQ-400 on a security camera at a gas station. They sent the footage to us and with the help of Benjamin's photo enhancing software, we were able to see the license plates and track the car down. It was registered to a-" he was cut off by Benjamin who was awaken from his slumber.

"Fernando Martinez, originally an illegal immigrant who got into the United States by 'outrunning a speedboat,' I'm not sure what that means," he said while gesturing two fingers on each hand. "but admits that he was born somewhere in north of New York. He is now an American citizen, and he moved here in Malaysia last year. He had money troubles back when he was still living at America, but finally managed to pay all his debts by winning $5 million in a lottery. Also back in America, he got arrested for driving while intoxicated for several times and assault and battery," Benjamin explained.

"As I was saying, his car is bought and registered in this country with Malaysian plates and we found his current home address but when the police went to his house to make an arrest, he nor the car wasn't there."

"What about the blood sample from the knife?" I asked.

"Pandora should have them by now, she's at the lab," said Geronimo. "Do you mind getting results for me?"

"Not at all, which way is it? Oh never mind, I already got the building's schematics in my head. It's underground, right?" I asked Geronimo.

"Yes," he answered.

"I'll be on my way then, see you guys later!" I said as I scampered my way to the elevator.

Underground, the lab wasn't that far. It was next to the interrogation room. The lab Pandora was using was the one for guests to use only. The door was left wide open, so I entered and saw that she was sleeping on her swivel chair while wearing a zip-up sweater backwards as a blanket. I also heard the computer beeping from the fingerprint and blood sample results. I gave a knock on the door to wake her up.

"Rise and shine, Pandora," I said.

"Good morning Danny," she replied. "*yawn* What time is it?"

"A quarter past nine, you and the team missed half the morning," I said. Then I looked at the computer screen. "That was fast."

"What was fast?" asked Pandora.

"The results, it usually takes 16 hours for results to show up on a computer like this, but it's only been six or more hours," I said.

"Since Interpol is an international agency, we use a computer that's fast as 20 supercomputers to get the results faster," she explained.

"It's a good piece of tech, I must say," I said. "So the blood on the floor and on the knife belonged to Martinez, who tried to kill him?

"The person who tried to kill Martinez did a really good job, he wore gloves and jammed your security system to avoid being identified. But I have a hunch," said Pandora.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"His name is Brock Russell, a spy for hire. He's in Interpol's most wanted list for multiple espionage charges in the past five years, but we never managed to get him into custody. When he was a teenager, he worked with car stealing syndicate. When he got arrested, he was sentenced to 6 years of jail. His MO when starting an espionage job is he always drives a stolen car to avoid being tracked down, but he only does that to leave his fingerprints," she explained.

"So let me guess, he doesn't care if he's identified, he just wants to get the job done for the money because he never gets caught," I theorized.

"Exactly, and only after the job's done, he'll leak all information on the terrorist group he works with by informing us through a phone call. He does that just to show that he's good at escaping law enforcement. But every time we try to trace his call, he disappears. He's known by terrorists as 'The Terror-traitor' and 'The Double Agent," she explained as Russell's teenage mugshot and stats appeared on the computer screen.

"And assuming that he is and still working with The Technologists-" I left the sentence for Pandora to finish.

"It'll be harder to get info from him, IF we can get him," she continued.

"We better get this to Geronimo. Believe me, I read his mind and he doesn't want to wake up early for nothing," I said as I made a hand gesture.

"Good idea, I don't want him to get mad again, you won't like him when he gets mad," she stated.

So we went back upstairs to explain what Pandora had found to the team. Good thing everyone was awake, they'll miss the info if they did otherwise.

"We still have one complication though, we can't track down Martinez or his car," Benjamin said.

"Maybe I can help," I offered.

"How?" asked Benjamin.

"Because every FQ-400 Mitsubishi Evolution has a built in GPS, I can track down his car using his GPS coordinates. If we're lucky enough to see that he's using it, maybe we can get his current location," I explained.

"That could work, why haven't I thought of it before?" said Benjamin excitedly.

"Okay then, I need you guys to be quite for a while, this wont take long," I said. I first made a hand gesture to focus myself, then I got all the vital stats of Martinez's car to find out what company manufactures his FQ-400's GPS system. Then I searched the car's VIN number on the GPS satellites and got his coordinates.

"I got him!" I shouted.

"Where is he?" asked Trap.

"The country's capital, Kuala Lumpur," I said.

"I need something more specific than that, Danny. Any landmarks?" Geronimo asked.

"Yes, he's on the move to the Petronas Twin Towers," I answered.

"What's he going to do there?" asked Thea.

"I don't know, but we better get there, before he does something bad," I worried.

"Guys, grab your gear. We've got a terrorist to catch," said Geronimo.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"No. You and Thea will stay here, I can't take the risk of you getting killed out there," he said.

"Fine, but I'll be assisting you from here while you guys are on the field," I frowned in disappointment.

So everybody grabbed their guns from their desks' drawers and protective bulletproof vests and scampered to the elevator. Except for Thea who was supposed to protect me and Pandora, who was only the Forensic Specialist.

"Don't worry, Thea and I will keep you company," said Pandora as she put her hand on my left shoulder.

After taking a 20 minute drive to the Twin Towers, I contacted Geronimo on his earpiece for a status report. They had a stakeout outside the building entrance before Martinez was there.

"Geronimo, what's your status?" I asked.

"Still no sign of Martinez anywhere," he reported. "Wait, how are you contacting me?"

"My chip enables communication between devices like walkie talkies, earpieces, etc. I can also accept and make phone calls for free," I said. "Remember, the suspect's car is a blue FQ-400 Mitsubishi Evolution with a broken rear windshield and bulletholes at the back of the car."

"Copy that," he rogered. Then finally Martinez showed up and went to the underground parking lot. "Danny, the car with matching description just went to the underground parking lot."

"Proceed with caution, he can tell the difference between local police vehicles and international agency cars for two reasons. One: Malaysia doesn't have a federal agency and two: Dodge Chargers are NEVER found on Malaysian roads before, so he can spot you from a distance," I explained.

"Roger," he said. So he followed him from a distance, about five cars apart. They stopped when Martinez parked next to a black Audi S6 at the lonely parts of the parking lot, the part where people rarely park their cars at.

"Have you got a visual on him?" I asked.

"Yes, we have. He's parked next to a black Audi S6," said Geronimo. According to Benjamin, they saw that Martinez was meeting someone.

"Looks like Martinez is meeting someone," said Benjamin.

After a short while, Geronimo decided to make a move. "Let's move." They closed in on them and Geronimo identified himself.

"Fernando Martinez! This is Interpol," Geronimo identified. Immediately, the person who Martinez was meeting pulled a Glock 17 out of his waist, according to Trap.

"He's got a gun!" warned Trap. The gunman started shooting towards them. Luckily, Benjamin and Trap took cover behind pillars while Geronimo took cover behind the car. The trio pulled their SIG pistols from their holsters, thumbed the safety levers and returned fire. Martinez ran away from the shootout and the gunman ran out of ammo. He started his car and quickly drove away.

"You go handle Martinez, Trap and I will take care of the shooter," said Geronimo to Benjamin. Benjamin chased after Martinez and jumped on him. Once Martinez fell, Benjamin kneeled on him, and cuffed him. As for Geronimo and Trap, they fired shots to the gunman's car, hoping to pop a tire. Unfortunately like Thea and I did earlier in the chapter, they both ran out of ammunition and the gunman got away.

"Chesseballs!" yelled Geronimo in frustration. Then I asked for a status report.

"Geronimo, I need a status report," I said.

"Shots fired, one suspect caught, a second person who is believed to be involved has escaped," he reported.

"Roger, shall I send a car to bring the suspect back to HQ?" I asked.

"That won't be necessary, over and out," he said as he turned off his earpiece. "Fernando Martinez..." said Geronimo as he looked at the smirk on Martinez's face.

* * *

A/N: That's chapter 3 for you guys. The longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoyed it! Chap 4 coming up!


	4. Chapter 4-First Suspect

**A/N: Aw yeah, this Malaysian's back for another chapter! Hope u all enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own any trademark, or any registered copyright in this chapter and or story. Except for Field of Battle 2: Modern Combat, which is a fictional video game which I created.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**First Suspect**

**Interpol HQ, Malaysian Branch. Saturday, August 14 2013, 1.09 p.m.**

Back at HQ, interrogation was just about to start. While Geronimo got to interrogate, Thea and I got to watch from the observation room, behind the one-way glass.

"Huh... Geronimo isn't the guy Benjamin used to describe," I stated.

"How did he used to describe him?" Thea asked.

"Before he joined Interpol, Benjamin said he used to be wimpy, cowardly, a wus, likes to whimper a lot, etc., etc.," I said.

"Oh, that is true, he used to be a fraidy mouse," she said. "How do you describe him now?"

"Tough, strict, short-tempered, brave," I replied.

After a short pause, she finally had the guts to say: "I missed the old him... I missed the times when we went on adventures, stopping villains, getting a scoop, but the thing I miss the most is New Mouse City," she said.

"When's the last time you guys went back to New Mouse City?" I asked.

"About three months ago," she answered.

"And The Rodent's Gazette?" I asked again.

"Still competing with The Daily Rat, as usual," she answered.

"Who's running it?" I asked.

"William Shortpaws, our grandfather," said Thea.

We ended our conversation when Geronimo stepped in the the interrogation room. He shut the door behind him and sat opposite of Martinez.

"Where were you at 2.05 a.m. last night?" asked Geronimo.

"My house, fell asleep to a movie," said Martinez.

"Nice try, house owner said he saw your car outside his house since 5 in the afternoon."

"Alright, alright, I was drunk, I slept there to avoid DUI," he admitted.

"You slept there? For 8 hours straight?" said Geronimo.

So he explained in his Spanish accent: "Yup, let me explain. When I woke up, a car, maybe an Audi drove past me. He stopped near me and stuck something out of his window and towards the house. After that, he went in. I felt suspicious, so I followed. When I entered the gates, he was already in the house. I went in, saw him and grabbed him by the neck. I got in the kitchen in hopes of finding a weapon. I reached for a knife, but the intruder pulled me by the back of my shirt and slammed me against a rack of glasses. One of the glasses fell and broke. When I wanted to fight back, he got a knife from the counter and slashed my right arm as I parried it. He did a finishing move by doing a spinning back kick. I slid across the counter, making everything on it fall to the ground. I blacked out but I got back on my feet a second later. He escaped through the kitchen window and got to his car. I started mine and chased after him. Before that, two people started shooting at me. We got to a highway and then suddenly when we got to an off- ramp, he disappeared. That's the end of my story."

"Disappeared? *Sigh*, who were you meeting at the Twin Towers?" Geronimo asked strictly.

"That was a business partner of mine," he stated.

"A business partner who pulls a gun in front of me and my teams' face? I don't think so," he denied.

"He's an ex-con, he gets nervous when any form of law enforcement or anyone else that carries a gun show up," said Martinez. Then he muttered in Spanish: "This guy's an idiot..."

Geronimo answered: "Hey! I heard that, scumbag."

"Did you understand that?" Thea asked me.

"Every word," I answered.

He thought he had enough, so he decided to leave. But before he did, Martinez asked some rather suspicious questions.

"Wait! Before 'chu leave, was that chica (chick) who shot my car one of 'chu?" Martinez asked.

Geronimo froze for a moment. Then he answered: "That 'chica' was my sister. And yes, she was one of us."

"Ah, me gusta eso chica, no offense" He said: "I like that chick."

Geronimo responded: "Better watch your mouth, because if she hears that she will whip your butt."

In the observation room, Thea responded to that very badly. "Oh, I will whip his butt, just wait and see, Martinez!" she said.

"She sounds feisty," said Martinez. "What about the boy?"

"He's my adopted nephew." He refused to reveal my name to conceal my identity.

"Those guys will totally pay for the damages they made to my car!" Those were the last words of Martinez before Geronimo shut the door behind him. Then he joined me and Thea in the observation room.

"I don't believe him," Geronimo said.

"Neither do I," I replied.

"He asked those last two questions like he knew that you were the ones that were shooting at him," he theorized.

"We've never met him before in our lives. Have you, Thea?" I asked.

"Nope," she answered. "What now big broth?"

After another short pause, he decided to: "Get Agent Damien to take him to the holding cell." He and Thea stepped out of the room after that.

I stayed for a while to look at Martinez's face full of lies, then I left to check on Pandora at the garage, downstairs.

"Are you done the pulling slugs out of those two cars yet?" I asked as I walked out of the elevator.

"I'm done with the ones from Geronimo's car, I'm still stuck with Fernando's. Do you mind lending me a paw? Or a hand perhaps?" she asked.

"Sure, why not," I said as I took a pair of gloves and a specimen jar on the nearby desk. "You got a spare pair of tweezers?"

She reached into her lab coat's pocket and gave me the tweezers. "Here you go," she said. "You start with the boot, I got the bumper."

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked as I pulled out my first slug.

"Half an hour ago," Pandora answered.

"No, not that. I meant, how long have you been working at Interpol?" I asked again.

So she answered: "Oh. Well, Geronimo joined Interpol about a month before we did. Then, me and the others tagged along to help him."

"With what?" I said as I kept pulling out more slugs and putting them in the specimen jar.

"Remember the 2010 LA Guns Expo?" she reminded.

"That's the time Benjamin and I first met each other," I mentioned.

"And the time when the team stopped The Technologist," said Pandora.

"So those guys were you? No wonder you looked familiar," I said.

"So you've seen me before? Where?" she asked.

"Back then when Benjamin and I was video chatting, you showed up from his back. He introduced you to me. Don't you remember that? That's how I guessed your name when we met at my house," I reminded.

"Oh, that time," she nodded. "When did you start working with Apple?"

"A few months before the Expo. I was 10 by then," I replied.

"How did you managed to work with them?" Pandora asked.

"My chip enhances my intelligence, sense of logic and knowledge. When I showed my talent to Apple, they took me in to work with them," I explained.

Again she asked: "What if the chip wasn't there right now? What will happen to your knowledge?"

"Some of it will still be there, in my brain," I answered.

"What about school?" Pandora said.

"I don't go to school anymore. I only go sometimes to pickup and meet my friends there," I answered (this was why I didn't attend school yesterday when the team landed). "Speaking of school and intelligence, shouldn't you and Benjamin be at one right now and how did you know so much about forensic science?"

"We do go to school, but since it's the middle of summer, we don't. And about the knowledge thing, it took me a whole lot of cop shows," she said.

"So you and Benjamin just work part time here?" I asked.

"Yup, but not just us both. The whole team does. Benjamin and I work at Interpol as a summer job," she answered as I pulled my final slug.

"Here's my final slug," I informed Pandora.

"Great, now help me with the bumper," she said.

After further inspection, I found that the some of the slugs pierced the bumper. "Looks like some of these pierced the bumper, we have to take it apart from the car."

"Tell me what I have to do," said Pandora.

I explained: "Alright, you take that side, I'll take this side. We've gotta peel off the hooks by pulling the bumper until you hear snapping sounds, okay? Okay. On the count of three, we pull. 1,2,3!"

We pulled carefully and as hard as we can. After a few 'snaps', we finally took the bumper off.

"Just put it down here," I ordered. I examined that the slugs almost penetrated the chassis. Behind it was the fuel tank.

"Good thing these never made through the chassis," said Pandora.

"Otherwise, the car goes boom and Martinez will cease to exist," I punned as I pulled the slugs out.

"Good one," she chuckled. "How many rounds did you guys put into this car?"

"Let me see, 30 from my PS90, 30 from Thea's ACR," I replied.

"60 slugs it is then," she stated.

To kill some time, I asked Pandora if she'd like to listen to music.

"Are you into music, Pandora?"

"Yup," she answered.

"Do you like Creed?" I asked her again.

"Are you kidding me? That's my favorite 2000s rock band," she stated.

"Really? That's my favorite band too." And with the power of my chip, I turned on one of my favorite songs from Creed, One Last Breath. If any of you readers haven't heard of it, look it up on YouTube.

***Guitar solo***

**Me: Please come now, I think I'm falling,**

**I'm holding on to all I think is safe,**

**It seems I found a road to nowhere,**

**And I'm tryin' to escape...**

**Pandora: I yelled back when I heard thunder!**

**But I'm down to one last breath,**

**And with it let me say, let me say...**

**Us: Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinkin',**

**Maybe six feet, ain't so far down...**

After all that, we pulled out the last of the slugs.

"That's the last of 'em," I said.

"We're not done yet," she told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There's still some bulletholes in the front of the of the Evo," she informed.

"The front? Thea and I never fired from the front," I wondered as I walked to the front.

"Really?" said Pandora as she got to my side.

"These holes are bigger than the ones just now," I stated. I crouched and got my tweezers. I pulled one of the slugs and examined it. These were bigger caliber slugs than the other ones we pulled out.

"These aren't the same caliber like just now," I said to myself. Then I finally recognize what caliber the slug was. "Wait a minute, I've seen this one before, this is a .50 cal slug, the .50 BMG be exact. Designed by Winchester Repeating Arms Co., this type of cartridge officially entered service in 1921. During its development, it was designed to fire from the Browning M2 .50 Cal Machine Gun. Nowadays, it's still used in the Browning Machine Gun (thus earning the cartridge's name, BMG) and a few anti-materiel rifles."

"Are you sure you never owned a gun that uses this type cartridge?" Pandora asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know my father had some back in the day, but they're all back in the States. I couldn't get them back here because guns that uses such big ammunition are illegal in Malaysia. Besides, they couldn't even get past the customs," I explained.

"Hmm... Pull 'em all out. I'll analyze these at the lab," she told. So I got my tweezers and pulled out all 16 slugs.

"Now that's done, it's time to go back to the lab," she said as I gave her tweezers back. She was struggling to carry those four medium-sized specimen jars. I decided to help her.

"Let me get that for ya," I said. She thanked me and walked straight to the elevator. Before I left the garage, I wanted to check the mirrors of Fernando's car. The right side-mirror was dangling on its socket, the left one went missing and the rear view mirror was split into half.

Hmm... Suspicious, I thought. Then Pandora shouted my name from the elevator. She was already inside.

"Hey Danny! Are you comin' or what?" she shouted.

"Hold the door, I'm coming," I shouted back. I joined her and pressed a button. The door closed and we went back down.

"Well, what could I do to help you?" I asked.

"No help needed here, I just need to work my magic. You can stay if you want to," she said.

"Nah, it's okay. I need to go back up to see if the team needs my help," I rejected softly.

"If you need company, don't be afraid to come down here!" she smiled.

"Okay!" I shouted back on my way out.

Back at the bullpen, neither Geronimo nor Trap was there. The only ones left were Benjamin and Thea, battling themselves on my newly released FPS game, Field Of Battle 2: Modern Combat.

"Any idea where Trap and Geronimo might be?" I asked.

"They went out to buy lunch," answered Thea.

"Wait a minute, I know those sounds anywhere, are you guys playing Field Of Battle 2?" I asked.

"Yup," Benjamin answered.

"And our team is about to win the the deathmatch in 5, 4, 3, 1!" shouted Thea.

"Blue team wins!" said the game's announcer.

"Yes!" they both said aloud.

Then I wanted to show Thea how good I am at my own game.

"Alright, step aside Benjamin. I want to show your aunt how a true pro snipes," I said.

"Be my guest," Benjamin allowed.

"Alright Thea, I'm gonna destroy you," I said.

"Hah! Prepare to eat your words," said Thea.

We played a match with a 300 kill limit. I wasn't using the chip to play, I played myself. Thea took a couple of headshots. I began challenging her.

"How do you like the taste of lead?" I teased.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that, you just unleashed her fury," said Benjamin as he watched me playing over my shoulder.

After that, I really started eating my words. When I tried to look for Thea through my sniper scope, she sneaks up from behind and surprised me. Killcam showed that she stabbed me in the back with a katana.

"How does feel like to have a 16-inch sharpened piece of steel, ripping through your flesh?" she asked with a teasing tone.

"Touché," I said.

"The pizzas are here!" said Trap as he walked out of the elevator.

"You guys better eat well because I'm not going back out there for anything, okay?" said Geronimo as he sat down on his chair. He said that because it was cold and raining outside.

"So, any leads when I was downstairs helping out Pandora?" I asked as I stood up.

"No, not yet. Our only hope of finding clues now is the 9mm slugs Pandora pulled out," Geronimo answered, as he sat down.

"Meanwhile, should I get her up here or do you want me to send her down some lunch?" asked Benjamin.

"Good idea, bring her down this whole pizza. I bought it specially for her," answered Geronimo with a smile.

"Alright, I'll see you guys in a bit!" Benjamin said while carrying the pizza box.

"So, what now? We've got six hours to kill and there's nothin' to do," I said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to see how Grandpa Shortpaws is doing," said Geronimo.

"Hey Danny, how's about you and me go for a couple of rounds on that video game of yours?" asked Trap.

"Sure, you have a laptop?" I said.

"I sure do. It's in my bag," he said.

"Well, turn it on and join us then!" I said.

Before we started playing, we ate a few slices of pizza to avoid ourselves from starving. Mmm... Pepperoni never tasted any better. Now that's finished, time to strike Thea and or Trap some headshots. We played for half an hour, then I asked Geronimo if he wanted to join us.

"Hey G, do you want to join us?" I asked.

"I'll pass. I have a report to finish," he rejected.

"Benjamin, are you okay with not playing? My gaming laptop is in my bag if you want to join," I asked him. He got back up as soon as he delivered Pandora's pizza. "I put it to sleep just in case."

"You won't mind?" he replied. I shook my head. Then he got my laptop, and sat right next to me.

Right after the 40 minute deathmatch, we all got bored an stopped playing.

"Ugh... I'm bored," I moaned. "You wanna go home Thea? J-Son told me you needed to clean your SIG."

"There's no point of staying here, okay," she agreed.

"So, I'll guess we'll be seeing you guys later then," I bid farewell.

"Bye Danny!" said Benjamin and Trap.

The journey from HQ to home was completely disastrous. It was the rainy season again and a thunderstorm started ever since Geronimo and Trap left HQ to get lunch. As a result, a flash flood occurred. Thea's car stalled a few times because of the water running through the engine.

At the point when the traffic was really slow, I started to assume that a freak accident had happened. Further down the highway, we saw a car. Its front was end stuck in an uncovered car-sized manhole.

"What the...?" I said in shock.

"Holy cheddar..." said Thea.

We arrived at home about an hour later (still raining by the way). Straight away, we went to my underground armory to get Thea's SIG cleaned. I brought along an A3 drawing paper, pencils, an eraser and a sharpener, just in case I get bored while Thea cleans her weapon.

"How am I going to find the kit in all this?" Thea said. The armory was huge, about 2400 sq ft.

"Hold on," I said. I went to the wall beside the door. Thea's eyes followed me as a piece of glass appeared with a virtual keyboard on it. I typed in the search bar above the keyboard:

**"Cleaning kit for SIG Sauer P226"**

Then, a bunch of arrows appeared on the floor, leading to the cleaning kits section.

"Ladies first," I said as I let her walk first.

We went further I into the armory and finally found the cleaning kits section. The matter now is to find the right kit. With a little help from technology, the arrows continued pointing upwards on the wall, and showed Thea the right one, hanging by a hook.

"That was convenient," she as as she sat down on a tall stool behind her, putting her gun and the kit on the table, taking out the magazine.

"Don't thank me, thank technology," I said as I took a seat opposite of her.

"So, 2400 sq ft of guns?" said Thea while separating the slide from the receiver.

"Not all of them are, some sections are for attachments. All of them are separated into different sections," I explained.

"Does your family hunt?" she asked.

"Well, we would sometime go to our ranch when we were living at America and hunt there. I still kept their favorite weapons for memories," I explained as I started to draw a Remington M870 shotgun.

"How big was it?" she asked again as she took off the barrel from the slide and shoving a little brush into it.

"The ranch? About a hectare," I said. "Wanna see our favorite moments?"

"I'd love to," she agreed. So I reached for a photo album labeled: 'hunting moments' that I coincidentally left at the far side of the table.

"Here's my dad, holding his M40A1," I said as I flipped the cover, showing my dad's photo.

"Huh, you look exactly like him," she said.

"Yeah, thanks. I get that a lot. He taught me lots of stuff, told me what to do and what not to do," I described.

"He sounds like a great man," she complemented.

"Thanks. He was. Here's him scoring a kill with his rifle," I said as I turned the page.

"Here's my mom, barbecuing burgers while we're busy shooting," I said as I flipped another page; "and here's my sister, Sarah. She's holding her first pistol, the Beretta 92."

"She looks kinda cute," she commented as she finished cleaning the barrel.

"A little chubby if you ask me," I said as Thea reassembled the slide with the receiver.

"Did she ever got a chance to shoot?" she asked again while she took a few trigger pulls.

"She did," I answered as I flipped the page. It showed a picture of Sarah, shooting. Below it was her, holding the scoresheet. A bullethole at the outermost part of the circle was on it. A text below that says: Sarah's first hit (Target at 10 feet, 50 shots took).

"Seriously?" she chuckled.

"Yeah," I muttered. I stared deeply in to the picture. I started sobbing. My face turned bright red, tears shed and streamed down my face, dripping on the picture. The sound of thunder added a little more feeling to my sadness.

"What's wrong Danny?" she asked.

"I just miss 'em so much," I answered as I started to cry.

"It's alright, you still have me," she said as she held my hand to cheer me up. But I didn't answer.

"Hey, it's okay to be sad. But the problem is that you're still living in the past. It's time to forget it and its about time you start making the future," said Thea while wiping away my tears.

"*Sob* You're right, it is time to forget the past..." I agreed; "I've been living in it for a long time, and look where it got me. Pain, depression, despair..."

"Good, because I know how it feels like to not have a family like yours," she stated. "Now c'mon, let's go back upstairs."

We went back to the elevator by reversing the direction of the arrows. I calmed myself down by playing a few rounds of Field of Battle with Thea as soon as we got back upstairs. I still couldn't get my mind of something though. Remember earlier in the chapter when Geronimo interrogated Martinez? How did he know it was me and Thea who were shooting his car? From the moment I heard him ask those questions, I knew that I smelled a rat.

* * *

Welp, that's chap 4. Chap 5 will be done soon. Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5-The Accomplice

** A/N: Hello again guys! Malaysianpro here. I'm back with another chapter. I'm very sorry it took so long because I had to go out of town to visit my sick uncle. He's was fighting intestinal cancer, for ur information. I got back when he was discharged, but unfortunately, I lost him two days later. That's why I was having what the other authors call it, a writer's block. But, I'm emotionally okay now. Hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any registered trademark or copyright written in this chapter or story. Except for Brock Russell and Officer Kamal Hussein, which you'll all meet. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

** The Accomplice **

**Arif Mansion, Saturday, August 15, 2013**

**9.01 a.m. **

The next morning, we had breakfast late because of one: Thea woke up late and two: I was amping up the suspension system on my 2013 Lamborghini Aventador all morning so it could go off-road. Good thing I had the chance to cook before Thea did. I made one of Malaysia's most famous dishes, the Malaysian fried rice.

"What are we having for breakfast, Danny?" asked Thea.

"Good thing I got to the kitchen before you did, I made Malaysian fried rice for both of us," I said while coming out of the kitchen, carrying a plate full of rice at each hand to the table; "but I have to warn you, this dish is very spicy."

"I was warned by Benjamin about how spicy Malaysian food is before, so I'm ready for it," she said confidently.

"Well, that's because he's tasted it before. As soon as he took the first bite, his mouth was on fire!" I said as I put the plates down.

"Metaphorically?" she asked.

"No, it was literally on fire! Someone tampered our food by putting a substance that instantly ignite if it physically comes in contact with saliva. His mouth wasn't burned thanks to my quick reflexes, I poured a glass of water into his mouth. He did get to taste of the rice though, after I made him a new plate of the dish," I explained as I sat down.

"That's terrible! Did you guys find the person redhanded?"

"We did, he was sentenced to 20 years of time in prison for attentive murder."

"How come he didn't tell us?" She sounded concerned.

"It was only a small matter, he didn't want you guys to get worried."

"That poor thing..."

"Alright, here you go. Fresh out of the wok."

"So, spoons and forks, or hands?" she asked.

"The traditional way to eat is by using hands. But in this case, spoons and forks because it is a little oily, and hot."

So she grabbed the silverware and shoveled a spoonful of rice from the plate and into her mouth. It looked like she enjoyed it.

"So? Tell me what you think," I asked for her opinion.

"Hmm... Not bad. I think I can stand the heat," she said while swallowing.

"Good. Because the more you eat, the more heat you'll get."

She took a second bite of the food and paused. That's when I started to think that she bit something what she was really hoping not to bite.

"Something wrong Thea?" I asked.

"Yeah, what did I just bit?" she said.

"What did it taste like?"

"It tastes funny and it's getting really hot in my mouth."

"You better spit it out because that was the bird's eye chili pepper, the spiciest of all chili peppers in Malaysia."

"Hmpft... Hhhhhaaaaa! Hot! hot! hot! said Thea while spitting out the chili pepper, going to the kitchen to get some water.

"Get some milk to drink or a piece of bread to eat. Something sweet or tasteless can extinguish a chili pepper's heat," I said as she stood up. Then I muttered to myself: "Water doesn't work the way it extinguishes fire..." I wanted to explain to you readers if I could, but you'll all be bored of it.

"Can you finish the food?" I asked her.

"Maybe just half of it," she answered while holding a glass full of milk. "Wow, Benjamin was right. This is spicy."

"Keep the other half in the saji."

"Saji?"

"It's a dome or cone-shaped cover which we Malays use to keep our food from being soiled by pests."

"Oh, alright. Note to self: keep track of Malay customs and traditions."

"I'll be at the living room if you need me," I said while getting off my seat, holding my plate to be put in the dishwasher.

**11.59 a.m. **

**Nearly 3 hours later**

I've been drawing in the living room alone because Thea was having a video chat with Geronimo about the situation for the past 3 hours. By the time she was finally done, I already finished drawing two FIA GT1 race cars, the Nissan GT-R GT1 and the Lamborghini Murcièlago R-SV GT1 including the sponsors, decals, shading and shadows. She got beside me and complemented my work.

"Wow, nice cars," she complemented. "You drew these?"

"Yup. This is one of the non-microchip skills that my parents inherited to me. When they were both still in college, they were good and love making sketches like these. So, art is kind of, in my blood."

"I saw you draw that shotgun yesterday, but it wasn't this detailed..."

"So, any updates?"

"The plates Geronimo got from the car Benjamin, Trap and himself shot yesterday, the local vehicle registry database said that the Audi S6 was reported stolen three weeks ago."

"The slugs?"

"Ballistics show that the .50 cal slugs were possibly fired from a custom-made heavy machine gun, judging from the rifling marks on the slugs."

"Just as I thought, someone knew about my vehicles' weapon system..."

"Weapon system?"

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

We got down to my garage to talk more about my cars' weapon system. It looked like the garage of a Need For Speed racing game. The lights turned down, blue light circled around the turntable and a spotlight shined over it. There's also the Need For Speed Most Wanted (2012) garage music playing for a little bit of feeling. It also had a coffee table where I take coffee breaks from servicing my cars.

"J-Son, project the family Porsche on the turntable please," I ordered. Then a hologram of my family's Porsche Panamera Turbo projected on it. Blue streaks of holographic light with white tails flowed along the curves on the car's body. Ah, the moment you realize that it's Need For Speed Carbon all over again.

"When my dad was alive, wherever we (my family) go he wanted to keep us safe. Even when we're traveling. So he made a few changes to our family car," I said as a hologram of information about the safety, defense and weapons system hovered over the four-door grand tourer. She read it while I explained on the way.

**Safety and Defense System**

**Bulletproof and damage-proof body panels and bumpers: "Ultra-light AR500 armor plating was made to build the panels so that it could withstand damage and gunfire. Even the paint is bulletproof that no one can even scratch it."**

**Crack and bulletproof transparent Alphagel windows and windshield: "The glass is made of transparent Alphagel that doesn't crack. It's so strong and resistant, it could absorb shock from a .45 caliber round, even if it's fired from point-blank range."**

**Self-sealing reinflatable tires: "My dad hired a tire manufacturing company that supplies these tires for our use only. If punctured, the heat from the road will cause the rubber to expand and seal itself then reinflates itself."**

**Weapons system**

**Hidden custom-made heavy machine guns: "He also hired General Electric (the company that manufactures the M134 Vulcan minigun) to make these guns. Mounted inside the front bumper just behind the air intakes on each side, they chamber .50 BMG rounds. They don't auto-aim, just simply for close range. They fire a total of 2400 rounds per minute."**

**Spike strip droppers: "The spikes are stored in the form of small, flat boxes. Once they're deployed, the spike's base will extend and the spikes come out of it."**

**E.M.P. Generator: "E.M.P.s that can disable every electronic device within a radius of 200 meters for 15 minutes. Stored inside the boot."**

"How many people know this?" she asked me.

"Very few, including yourself. This is the one my dad used to protect of course. The other car's weapons and safety systems are completely updated," I answered. "This is dangerous Thea, although this is the old one and if somebody had already leaked information about this to The Technologist... I'm dead."

"Then this means that we have a mole among us."

"That was something I was hoping not to hear," I said as I let out a heavy and worried sigh.

"Hey... Don't worry. I'm here to protect you. Alright?" she said as she put her hands on both of my shoulders, looking deep into my brown eyes. "Now c'mon, let go out for lunch. I'm starving."

"Hold on, I forgot my gun in the living room."

* * *

**Thea's Perspective**

"Be careful!" I said.

"I will!" He said as he walked up to the retinal scanner next to the elevator doors. The doors opened and he went into it.

"J-Son, are you still here?" I called.

"Yes, I'm still here Agent Stilton," J-Son answered.

"I have a query."

"About what, Agent Stilton?"

"The Alphagel glass, how does it work?"

"Well, Alphagel is actually a liquid."

"Then how does it stay solid and retain the shape of a piece of glass?"

"You didn't let me finish, Agent Stilton. Alphagel turns into a solid IF any form of physical pressure is applied to it. The Japanese developed this out of crystal clear Alphagel and mixed it with nanobots. They moulded it into the shape of the windows and windshields. Then, the nanobots emit vibrations to the Alphagel for it to retain shape."

"Thus, uncrackable," I continued.

"Exactly, ma'am," J-Son replied.

"Don't call me ma'am. Do I look like a ma'am to you?"

"No, ma'am...er... sir."

"Anyway, can you bring out the Charger up here? I want to be in the car while waiting."

"Of course sir." Then the hologram of the Panamera disappeared, and it was replaced by the car I requested. I got into it and started the engine.

* * *

**My Perspective**

Meanwhile...

As soon as the elevator stopped on the ground floor, the doors opened and I quickly ran to the living room and grabbed my USP45 off the coffee table when I heard the front door shut. That's when my reflexes triggered and cocked the gun and aimed it at the person at the door, gangsta style. It was none other than my neighbor and best friend, Firas.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! It's me! It's me!" said Firas while putting his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Dude, what the heck are you doing here?" I asked... angrily as I put my gun down.

"I just wanted to drop by and say hi! The door was unlocked, so I thought I'd let myself in..."

"That I get. What I don't get is how my two guards wielding M4 Carbines let you in." I'm really sorry I haven't told you all this, but the guards Geronimo assigned had arrived yesterday when we got back from HQ. Good thing I prepared them guard posts for them to take shelter in the rain.

"I just told them I was your best friend. Easy..." I gave him my signature raised eyebrow stare to make him tell me what really happened. "Alright, they pointed their guns at me, and THEN I told them that I was your best friend."

I still didn't believe him, so I continued to gaze him with my stare. "That's the best you got?"

"Fine, they didn't let me in, so I tased them."

i took a deep breath and sighed loudly. "You do know that injuring an Interpol agent is a felony that can be brought up to World Court?"

"Really?!"

I let out another loud sigh. "How many volts... Firas?"

"About 10 volts..." I knew he was lying. I gave him another deep glare at his face.

"Okay, maybe 10000 volts. They'll wake up eventually."

"*Sigh* You almost scared the life out of me. Anyway since your here, the agent that I requested and I are going out to eat lunch. Wanna come along?" I offered as I put my gun in the holster.

"Well, I haven't had lunch before I left yet, sure," he agreed as I swiped the 3 extra 12-round mags off the coffee table, sliding them onto my combat belt.

"You're carrying a gun now?" Firas asked.

"Interpol's orders, it's for my own safety," I answered as we walked into the garage elevator, after passing the retinal scanner first.

"So, what's the agent like?" he asked again as the doors opened.

"Oh, she's passionate, always cheers me up whenever I'm upset or sad."

"Bro! You never told me it was a girl..." said Firas as the doors closed, going down to the garage.

"Well, technically speaking she is female," I said as we arrived and exited the elevator.

"What do you mean?" He said as I looked at Thea. Firas looked at the direction I was looking at. The female mouse was already in the driver's seat of the Charger which she must have requested from J-Son.

"Oh..." He said in awe and awkwardness because he's never seen a giant humanoid mouse, holding the steering wheel of a Dodge Charger before. Anyway, we walked slowly to the car while talking.

"Where does Interpol even find an agent like this?" He asked.

"Search this up at Google: New Mouse City," I answered as we got closer to the law enforcement sedan.

"Wow, she's really hot for a mouse..." He complemented.

"Trust me, I wouldn't say that in front of her if I were you," I warned as we pulled the door panels. He was sitting in the back while I rode shotgun.

"Who's your friend, Danny?" Asked Thea.

"Oh, this is my friend who I was talking about. Thea, this is Firas. We grew up together," I answered.

"Hi! I'm Special Agent Thea Stilton," she introduced herself as she shook hands with him before we drove off.

"Firas Fuad, nice to meet you," he replied.

"So, where we eating?" She asked as she turned to me.

"I already sent the coordinates to the car's GPS system. Before we head out, we have to check on the guards outside to see if their awake," I told.

"What do you mean, by 'wake up'?" She asked.

"They're knocked-out."

"How come?"

"**SOMEBODY** here decided to tase them because they didn't let him in!" I said while raising my voice and turning my head backwards.

Before we moved, the garage door opened downwards as lights guiding us out were turned on, like a runway at an airport.

"Remember, it's left-hand driving here in Malaysia," I advised.

"Right," she replied as she started to drive.

"Left, not right," I advised her again.

"Right, I mean left, I mean.. Oh, whatever," she said nervously as we exited the garage. I let out a little giggle after that.

We checked the guards, and I was glad to see them awake and on their feet.

After a while traveling, I couldn't keep what was in my mind about just now. I wanted to speak it out to Thea, I just thought that Firas would be embarrassed if I did.

"Alright, I can't keep this a secret anymore. Thea when you were still waiting for me, we discussed something about you-" I was cut of by Firas who was trying to stop me from finishing.

"Dang it Danial!" He said.

"Thea, Firas thinks you're hot," I said quickly to avoid any interruptions. Firas' face went bright red as a tomato.

"Ooo...kay, I'll try to take that as a complement..." Thea said.

We went to eat at a restaurant that serves western cuisine. It was somewhere in the state capital of Shah Alam, Selangor. I ate a piece of grilled lamb with a side of coleslaw and French fries while Firas had steak. Thea on the other hand, she had enough of spicy food after the fried rice we had this morning almost burnt her tongue. So, she ordered something with cheese instead.

We dropped Firas home after lunch. When we reached his house, I realized that I've forgotten to pick up a 10 bags of 6mm airsoft pellets at an airsoft store a few miles back. I asked Thea to turn back. After we did, we went home straight away.

"Danny, you look worried," she started as we were on the way home. "You got something on your mind?"

"Yeah, actually I do," I started. "It's about how Martinez knew that we were the people who shot his car. I even have a theory-" I was cut off by a strange look on Thea's face followed by a J-turn on the freeway with no dividers. I held on to my life as the G forces pushed my body to the middle of the cockpit (this is because Thea was J-turning to the right. Remember, Malaysians drive on left-handed roads).

"What the...? Thea, you can't just so a J-turn in the middle of a highway like that! We could of gotten ourselves killed," I exclaimed.

"Of course I can. I was trained for this," she replied. "So, lay it on me."

"Lay what on you?"

"The theory!"

"Oh, right. The theory is that I think he's part of The Technologists. Someone's been feeding him intel about us so that they (The Technologists) can take us... I meant me, down."

"What if he looked in his mirror? Possibly he saw us in it."

"He couldn't. Based on my photographical memory and from what I found out when I examined Martinez's car, you shot his rear view mirror by accident when you tried to aim at his head-which is weird because... Why would you even do that?" She took a deep breath to answer, but she kept silent after that instead.

"You know what, just let that slide. Anyway, because of the lack of accuracy the PS90 offers at long range, I accidentally shot both his car's side mirrors. So there's no way Martinez could get a good look at us before he left the property."

"Like I said, we've got a mole among us."

"Where are we going now?"

"Back to HQ so that you can explain your theory to the whole team."

Interpol HQ

1.27 p.m.

"So I was right! I've checked the car myself when we brought it into the garage, but I'd never thought that my suspicions would be true," exclaimed Benjamin after I explained to the team about my theory. By the way, we were gathering around the bullpen while sitting on each others desks.

"What about the business partner he mentioned? Could he be the source of his intel?" Thea theorized.

"I interrogated him last night. I didn't very much get anything about him though," stated Trap. "Martinez never left interrogation ever since."

"Let me have a go at him, he'll crack, said Thea while sounding confident.

Interrogation Room

While Thea got to interrogate, Geronimo and I were in the room next door, the observation room. I wasn't really sure if Thea was allowed to interrogate because I was afraid that she would get carried away.

"Are you sure about this Geronimo? I'm worried if she goes overboard," I asked.

"It'll be fine, Danny. Trust me, she's Interpol's top interrogator... next to me," he answered to reassure me.

We turned to Thea as she walked into the interrogation room looking strict. She held a specimen jar in her hand. It contained one of the .50 cal slugs I pulled out.

"Ah, the chica who shot my car. 'Chu have come back back for me, no?" Said Martinez in his annoying Spanish accent.

"Cut the trash, Martinez. I wanna know how you knew it was me and that 13 year old boy who shot your car," she demanded as she sat down opposite of Martinez.

"Easy, I looked in the mirror."

"The ultra-high definition security cameras in the property caught the footage of all three of your car's mirrors being shot. There's no way that you could get a good look at us by then."

"Damn, I thought I had him jam those things..." He muttered to himself aloud. That's when he realized that he just gave up some important information. Then he started cursing to himself in Spanish: "Crap! Why am I so damn stupid?"

Thea left a wrinkled forehead smirk on her face and said: "Gotcha..."

"Alright! I confess... I wasn't intentionally trespassing the property. Alright? I was forced."

"By who?"

"I don't know. Someone phoned me a week ago to come to this country and steal a piece of tech from this kid for him. Otherwise, he'll do something to my wife and children!"

"Did ever occur to you to call the police?"

"Are 'chu loco? I was in Miami and there's still some time that I didn't do for the crimes I did in that state."

"What about the fight in the kitchen? With who did you have it with?"

"The guy who sent me here also sent an accomplice to help me with the job. He had special equipment. We fought because he refused to tell me if my family's alive or not. That's when I started to have a car chase."

"What about this then?" Thea said as she showed Martinez the specimen jar.

"What is that?"

"This is a .50 cal slug we pulled out from the front of your car."

"I don't know anything about that..."

"I want his name."

"Whose name?"

"The accomplice!"

"I...I...I can't remember..."

"Name!" Thea flared furiously while slamming the desk with her hand, causing Martinez to panic.

"I'm telling you I don't remember!"

Then Thea got up from her chair and pulled Martinez by the shirt and made him stand against the one-way glass. I started to get worried when she pulled out her SIG Sauer and and aimed the gun on his forehead at point-blank range.

"You've got until 1 before I turn your brain into a cheese fondue," she threatened.

"Uh... Geronimo?" I said worriedly.

"Wait for it..." he replied. Then, Thea started to countdown in Spanish.

"Tres..." she started.

"What the...? Are 'chu loco?" Martinez replied.

"Dos..." Thea counted as she thumbed the gun's hammer.

"God please help me!" Martinez panicked.

"G?!" I said as my heart raced.

"Wait for it..." he replied.

"Uno!" That's when Fernando gave up the name.

"Russell-Brock Russell!" My heart raced to the max when Thea pulled the trigger. I realized nothing happened. Her gun was empty.

"Argh!" Martinez shouted while sliding down the wall.

"That's my girl..." Geronimo commented as he gave a smirk.

"One last thing, what happened when you chased him down at the highway?" Thea asked Martinez again.

"He... outran me," he replied (still shaking by the way). "He was already a hundred meters away from me when I exited the property. When I got to the expressway, he vanished. His car, the Audi S6... went from 0-60 in less than three seconds. I'm telling you, that thing's a rocket."

I stepped out of the observation room immediately to see Pandora in the lab. I had a suspicion about how Russell's car could accelerate so fast. Pandora was doing her usual stuff when she's waiting for the results.

"Playing Field of Battle again, I see?" I started.

"Yup..." she answered. "Tell me, how long did it take you to infiltrate the Axis's base in campaign mode?"

"To be honest... about half an hour," I replied.

"Ugh... I've been trying to get through this level for the past two hours. And this is the 15th attempt!"

"What can I say, gaming's my thing. But I'm not here for that, Martinez confessed during the interrogation that he had an accomplice."

"Who was it?"

"Brock Russell..."

"I knew it!"

"Martinez also said that he took of in his car from 0-60 in under three seconds, which of course, the Audi S6. So there could be only three ways that how Russell could outrun Martinez. Number 1: the car was four-wheel drive. Number 2: Russell was quick at shifting gears and number 3: the car's performance was upgraded."

"Number 1 could be possible because Audi always make their car permanently four-wheel drive."

"Which brings us to number 2..."

"During Russell's car syndicate days, he was proven to be the world's greatest young driver because he outran multiple police cars during one single chase in ten seconds."

"Until he lost the title to me... And of course, brings us to number 3..."

"Number three is entirely true because of this... By the way, I wanted to show you this ever since you came in here," she said as she got of the chair and asked me to follow her. She directed my attention to the giant flatscreen, showing the picture of a tire track with no patterns.

"So? Maybe when he started accelerating, the wheels spun to much, leaving no pattern behind," I said.

"That's where you're wrong," she started. "According to Benjamin, if the wheels skid, he could have left some dirt behind his car. Thus, making the dirt surface behind it unleveled. So, because of the dirt being leveled, he never skidded. Which concludes that Russell must've turned on-"

"Traction control!"

"Correct, and what is kind of tire that doesn't have patterns?"

"Racing slicks!"

"Exactly..."

"But why use racing slicks if the target's home has a dirt-paved courtyard? Slicks+dirt= no virtual traction at all. It's impossible for Russell's car with slicks to accelerate on dirt under three seconds."

"Unless it wasn't actually slicks..." She said as she brought me to a microscope.

"What do you mean?"

"Look under the microscope."

I saw what looked like, some kind of off-road rallying tire patterns.

"Why does these look like off-road rallying tire patterns to me?"

"Because they are, only microscopic."

"So the tires function on road as slicks and off road as rally tires?"

"Yup, providing maximum traction on road, off road and wet conditions."

"Making the Audi accelerate as fast as a rocket! Pandora! You're a genius."

"Thank you..."

"One problem though, how are we going to find the manufacturer?"

"I'm still searching for it in the database."

"Well, I hate to say this but, you've wasted your time doing that because those are probably custom made. Special equipment is needed to carve those microscopic patterns."

"Possibly The Technologists-"

"Or, Russell himself."

"So that's how he pulled it off," said Benjamin who stood at the door, leaning against the metal door frame on his right arm while crossing both of them. He had a plastic bag full of stuff too.

"Oh, hey Benjamin," greeted Pandora.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked him.

"Long enough to hear everything," he answered.

"What 'cha got there?" Pandora asked.

"Lunch..." Then he pulled out a bag of nachos and a can of spray cheese out of the plastic bag, putting them on the table.

"Yum..." Pandora said as she gulped down saliva because her mouth was watering like an overflowing bathtub.

"Want some, Danny?" Benjamin asked.

"I already had lunch. But don't mind if I accepted it as a past time snack," I said.

So Pandora and I pulled our chairs close to the table while Benjamin sat on it. I teared the bag of nachos and everyone reached their hands into it and each of us pulled out a chip. Benjamin started spraying cheese on his and scarfed it down.

"Cheese me, bro!" I demanded nicely.

"And me!" Pandora continued after me. He cheesed both of our chips and we shoved them into our mouths.

Interpol HQ Bullpen

1.49 p.m.

"The matter now is how do we find Russell?" Benjamin started.

"Already tried tracking his car's GPS coordinates. He installed a thick firewall in the in the GPS's software," I replied.

"That won't be a problem because I had Trap do a BOLO on his car," said Geronimo.

"It could take hours for results to show up. What are we gonna do 'till then?" I asked.

"Benjamin, get me all of Martinez's financial activities starting from the 90s," demanded Geronimo.

"On it Uncle G," replied Benjamin as he sat on his chair, typing away on the keyboard.

"Trap, are done with that BOLO yet?"

"Almost... Done!"

"Danny, try what whatever you can to get through that firewall."

"Got it!"

"Thea, stay with him."

"Sure thing, G."

"Trap, you're coming with me."

"Where to?"

"Video conference room. We're getting all the help we need."

"Who're we gonna contact?"

"Every agency in the world. FBI, CIA, NSA, MI6... I don't even care if Homeland Security wants to tag along."

They both rushed upstairs and contacted the directors of the agencies mentioned above. Back downstairs, I was struggling to get through thick the firewall. It gave me a major headache.

"Almost got it... Arrrrgghh! My head!" I screamed in pain after almost penetrating the firewall.

"Can you try again?" Thea asked.

"Sorry Thea, that's the best I can do. Besides this major headache I'm having, the chip needs to be cooled down after all those attempts," I answered while holding my head.

"How much time do you need?"

"2 hours should be enough."

"Benjamin, are the credit card and bank statements finished downloading yet?"

"I need at least 4 more hours because he spent and earned a lot of money back in the day." Then there goes Geronimo and Trap, rushing down the stairs. Looks like their done with contacting other agencies.

"So, how'd it go?" Thea asked.

"Normal, every agency we contacted agreed to cooperate with us," answered Trap.

"Any luck with Danny?" Geronimo asked.

"Nope. No matter how much I try, I just couldn't. When I finally got through, I had to fight an army of antivirus," I answered.

"*Sigh* That's okay Danny, you've tried your best," replied Geronimo.

"What now? We can't sit here and do nothing 'till results show up," Benjamin said.

"I'm afraid that's all we can do for now, Benjamin. We've all done our best and I think everybody deserves some rest," replied Geronimo.

We all sat around the bullpen, doing whatever we can to cure our boredom. Trap sat in front of his computer screen, waiting for the BOLO results while playing Flappy Bird, Geronimo was looking for a scoop in the Internet for Grandpa Shortpaws, Benjamin and I was having a gun assembling competition while Thea timed us. Our guns were disassembled and put the table. Even the rounds were unloaded from the magazine.

"Alright, are you two ready?" Thea asked.

"Ready when you are," I said as I turned to Benjamin.

"We're ready Aunt T," said Benjamin to his aunt.

"Okay... 3, 2, 1... Go!" Benjamin and I started assembling as fast as we can after Thea gave the green light. The rules were to only hand-load the magazines and only load them with 12 rounds and we had to chamber one into the barrel. It ended up with me winning. Here's my strategy:

1. Assembled the barrel into the slide.

2. Inserted the recoil spring to recoil spring guide and into the slide.

3. Assembled the slide to the frame/receiver and pulled the slide all the way back until the slide stop locks it into place.

4. Hand-loaded the 12 .45 ACP rounds into magazine (the rules were not to use speedloaders)

5. Inserted magazine into the grip/receiver and thumbed the slide stop to chamber a round.

Here's what caused Benjamin to loose: in step 3, Benjamin only assembled the slide and didn't pull it back. It takes a few milliseconds to pull the slide back than just to thumb the slide stop.

"Aw! I knew I should have pulled it all the way back!" Benjamin said aloud in frustration.

"Haha! Add that to your losing streak," I teased.

"Wow, both of you were pretty quick, you both timed in under 10 seconds," complemented Thea.

"Thanks Aunt T," said Benjamin.

"So, did that cure your boredom Danny?" Thea asked.

"Nope, still bored. I was planning to have a teenagers hangout with Pandora in the lab. Wanna join in Benjy?" I asked.

"Sure," he answered as we both got up.

"Call us back up if the BOLO's ready, Thea!" I shouted as Benjamin and I scampered off to the elevator.

"Alright!" She shouted back.

We talked about Field Of Battle gaming strategies during the hangout. I helped Pandora on that level in campaign mode she was stuck on. Step by step, she got through. What she did wrong was that she killed the guard at the Axis's base at close range, alerting the partner to activate the alarm. What she should have done was killing them with a silenced weapon, snipe the guard at long range (silenced) while the partner is unaware or melee kill them with a knife.

Bullpen

30 minutes later

"Geronimo! BOLO results are here!" Trap informed as his computer beeped. He pulled the footage of the BOLO to the 42-inch plasma TV.

"Where's he at?" Geronimo asked as he got of his chair, walking towards the plasma.

"A store clerk at a nearby 7 Eleven recognized his face when the BOLO was issued. She quickly informed the cops as soon as Russell left. She also sent the security footage to help them identify him."

"Then you'll need some help. If he drives his Audi S6, we-I mean you guys are going to need a better vehicle. If that S6's acceleration is as fast as Martinez claims it to be, your Dodge Chargers won't stand a chance," I interrupted.

"We planned earlier that we'd stop by Danny's place to get you guys a car that you could borrow," continued Thea.

"Be quick, he couldn't have gone far from the city center," said Geronimo.

"Will do," I replied.

We rushed of to the mansion to pick up a car from my garage. We got there in about under 15 minutes because the roads and freeways were empty and Thea was speeding along like a maniac (good thing there weren't any highway patrol cops cruising in Mitsubishi Evolution Xs). When we got to the mansion, I picked a car not to fast, not to flashy nor expensive. I introduced Thea to Ray, my 2013 Cadillac CTS-V Coupé.

"J-Son, can you please bring Ray up here on the turntable?" I requested. Then Ray drove himself from the storage garage onto the turntable.

"Like I've told you, every one of my cars weapons and defense systems are updated. Like Ray here-" I was cut off by Thea who was asking about the Cadillac's name.

"Ray? That's what you named the CTS-V? Thea questioned.

"Yeah. What's wrong with Ray being a Cadillac's name?"

"Never mind, you can carry on."

"As I was saying, I added a few performance touches to Ray..." Then the holographic stats hovered over the 2-door car. It read:

**Cadillac CTS-V Coupé**

**Engine: 6.2 liter all-aluminum twin-charged LSA V-8**

**Power: 750 bhp**

**Top speed: 345 kph (214.4 mph)**

**Acceleration (0-62 mph): 3.0 secs**

**Drivetrain: RWD**

**Transmission: Standard Tremec TR-6060 6-speed manual**

**Curb weight: 1,300 kg (2,866 lbs)**

**Cornering grip: 1.3 g**

**Stopping distance (62-0 mph): 26.2 meters (85.95 ft)**

**Fuel type: Bio-ethanol**

"This is just the stats. What I've really done to this car's performance is really detailed:"

**Safety systems and performance upgrades **

**Engine: "I asked for the people at Cadillac to build me an engine that emits the power of 750 horses. I told them to construct the whole engine out of aluminum, make the intake manifold out of carbon fiber so it has an awesome power to weight ratio, and add a turbocharger so that Ray would be twin-charged. The whole thing just weighs 190 kg."**

**Chassis: "It's still on the same GM Sigma II platform but with a little difference. It's made entirely of carbon fiber, making it lightweight and offering greater power to weight ratio. The crash resistance is also very good, providing maximum safety."**

**Body: "The body panels are replaced with dent-proof and bulletproof carbon fiber to reduce the weight."**

**Wheels: "They're replaced with carbon fiber for weight reduction. A set of them weighs just a total of 90 kg." **

**Retractable intergrated taillight spoiler: "I requested Cadillac to make the middle taillight spoiler retractable so that it reduces drag and pushes the car down, allowing the car to corner at high speed. **

**Adjustable hydraulic suspension: "The suspension is hydraulically adjustable so that it could drive low on roads at high speeds and high for off-road driving."**

**Extreme weight reduction: "As mentioned just now, everything including performance parts are replaced with lighter materials for better fuel efficiency and acceleration."**

**Brakes: "The calipers and disks are Brembo manufactured. The disks are made of cross-drilled ventilated carbon fiber silicon composite disks, the ones that are used in Bugatti Veyrons."**

**Race spec ECU (Electronic Computer Unit): "Programed into different driving modes: Race, Sport, Comfort and Off-road. Also increases fuel economy and adjusts the ride height and suspension stiffness. Also enables the holographic heads-up display in the cockpit."**

**Nitrous: "Three tanks of this substance is injected into the combustion chamber, allowing more oxygen to be burnt. Manufactured by one of the companies who makes the use of these legally, NOS (Nitrous Oxide Systems). **

**Fuel type conversion: "I also converted Ray here to run on Bio-ethanol. Saves way much more than petrol. Also, reduces CO2 emissions to make him road-legal in the country."**

**Self-sealing, self treadable, reinflatable tires: "These Pirelli P Zero racing spec tires work the same way the old tires did. This time, it'll retread itself for different terrain."**

**Uncrackable, bulletproof Betagel glass windows and windshield: "It works the same way as the one made of Alphagel, but seven times more stronger and effective. It can stop a flying .50 BMG round, even at point blank. **

**Weapons system**

**"E.M.P. Generator which lock onto a target in a range of 500 meters (front and back), 4 shortened-barreled auto-aiming M134 Vulcan Miniguns mounted inside each quarter body panels, spike strip droppers."**

"Geronimo would love to drive this-erm-him... No offense Ray," Thea apologized.

"None taken, Agent Stilton," Ray replied.

"Ah!" Thea screamed. "Did he just talk?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that he's a smart car. He doesn't go sentient though," I stated. "By the way, dibs on the drivers seat!"

"Oh no you don't! You're riding in the passenger's seat."

"Hey, I'm good at driving for 13 year old..."

"You're to under-aged to drive."

"Technically, I'm not he one driving. Ray has a built-in autopilot system."

"No..."

"Hey! Who owns Ray anyway?"

"Yeah, but what if cops see you "driving"?" Thea said as she air quoted.

"Fine..." I said as I tossed the keys to Thea. We got into Ray, and Thea started him up. "One more thing, you do know how to drive stick, right?"

"Danny, don't worry. I'm a trained agent. Of course I can drive stick," she said to reassure me.

We fasten our seat belts and drove off to make up for our lost time. While Thea was (still) speeding along the highway like a maniac (again), I asked her to slow down. Not because she was going to fast (which is perfectly fine for me), because what I saw from a distance was very much like Russell's Audi S6.

"Thea, can you please slow Ray down for a second?" I started.

"What's wrong?" She replied.

"You seed that black car over there?"

"Yeah...?"

"Try to keep your distance... I've gotta hunch." I turned on the holographic HUD on the passenger's seat and brought up the footage from my front HD 50 megapixel parking camera. I zoomed in and pulled the photo of the BOLO from Trap's computer (the chip in my head can control any electronic device remotely, remember?) to compare them both. With Ray's help, he confirmed that the car ahead of us was indeed Russell's car.

"We've got good news and bad news," I started.

"What's the good news?" Thea asked.

"I know where Russell is."

"Where?"

"That's the bad news. Right in front of us..." She turned her attention towards the four-door sedan. "Get Ray to call Geronimo on his built-in phone. Ask him to go to the video conference room, I'm sending a live feed."

Ray placed a virtual touchpad on Thea's right-hand side. She began typing Geronimo's number it. He picked up after a few moments later.

Geronimo's Perspective

"Thea, where are you?" I asked.

"The Federal Expressway, still on my way here. Listen up, I need you to go to the video conference room, Danny's sending you a live feed from Ray's parking camera," she said.

"Who the cheese is Ray?" I asked again as I ran up the stairs.

"Apparently, that's what Danny named his Cadillac CTS-V he was going to lend you." She replied as I entered the room.

"Sir, incoming transmission for you from Agent Thea Stilton," said the transmissions operator as I entered the video conference room. I paired the wireless headset the operator gave me with my phone via Bluetooth.

"What am I looking at?" I asked my sister.

"Does that car look familiar to you?" She replied.

I froze. "Russell? How did you find him?"

"Coincidentally while cruising," interrupted Danny in his American accent. I must say, he does a good impression. "Should we engage in a pursuit?"

"Negative, from what I got out of Martinez just now, Russell's car is heavily armed with machine guns chambered in .50 BMG rounds, I CANNOT risk your life out there Danny," I said aloud.

"That won't be a problem, Ray's body panels and glass are bulletproof," stated Danny.

"No, that's to dangerous to pull off," I said.

"But we'll loose him, we can't go through all the trouble to find him again!" Thea said.

"We need to engage NOW!" Said Danny loudly.

"DO NOT ENGAGE! I REPEAT, DO NOT ENGAGE...YET!" I yelled through the microphone.

"Yet?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"I'm calling for backup from the Royal Malaysian Police, you both couldn't handle it by yourselves," I said.

"What are we gonna 'till then?" Asked Thea.

"Sit tight, and DON'T let him out of your sights! They'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Ten-four," Thea agreed. I ended the transmission with a signal of my hand going over my neck to the operator. I started making some calls right away.

My Perspective

2 minutes later

It's been 2 minutes, backup still haven't arrived yet. We still kept a distance of 60 meters from Russell.

"Where are they? Backup should have been here by now," complained Thea.

As we drove through an underpass, a group 10 Mitsubishi Evolution Xs with Royal Malaysian Police liveries appeared from the off ramp and onto the highway, placing themselves on random lanes. We were radioed from one of the officers driving in one of those cars.

"This is Officer Kamal Hussein from the Royal Malaysian Police. Please identify yourself," said the officer in Malay.

"He wants our-your identification," I translated.

"I understand Malay, Danny. I'm an Interpol agent," replied Thea. "This is Special Agent Thea Stilton from Interpol, and beside me is a 13 year old boy I have in protective custody, Danial Arif," she replied in Malay. "Permission to communicate in English, Officer."

"Permission granted," replied the officer in English. "We were sent by Special Agent Geronimo Stilton to help you with a pursuit. He's your brother I presume?"

"Yes, he is,"

"So, who do we need to apprehend?"

"Brock Russell. You see that Black Audi S6 in front of us? There he is. But we need him back ALIVE, so make sure you don't use any unnecessary force. Also, his car is heavily armed with .50 cal machine guns, so be careful," I interrupted.

"Affirmative, anything more that we should know?" He asked in his American accent.

"His car is super-tricked out. He can accelerate as fast as a speeding bullet, so tell your men to try to catch up."

"Ten-four. How are we going to pull this off?"

"I have a plan, you guys turn on your strobe lights and sirens one by one, and make it look like you're chasing us. After that, just drive past us and get closer to Russell. When I say engage, we engage. Got it?"

"Copy that," said the officer.

"What are you trying to do?" Asked Thea.

"Trying to spook him, he'll have no head start if the cops get close enough," I answered. "Alright boys, strobe lights and sirens, NOW!"

Like I planned, they turned them on car by car, the noise of the sirens just got louder and louder until I assume that Russell was able to hear it (remember, I can read minds). The cops closed in on him, going around us. That's when Geronimo rang us.

"Thea, status report," he started.

"The backup has arrived and were following Danny's plan," she answered.

"No need to explain, I heard it all through Officer Hussein's radio when I called him. Which phase are you going through right now?"

"The beginning of phase two. I'm reading his mind and he's about to get spooked right... Now!" Russell accelerated his car and left the cops in the dust. I held on to my life as Thea did the same, overtaking the police cars.

"ENGAGE! ENGAGE! ENGAGE!" I shouted into the radio. The police sped along behind us as we and Russell a achieved speeds of 250 kph.

"Wow, you guys are fast," complemented Officer Hussein.

"Try to keep up, you're way behind," I teased. I turned on Lady Gaga's 'Applause' on the stereo to get us into pursuit mood.

"Really Danny?" Thea said.

"What? It suits the mood," I replied.

**Radio chatter log**

**Hussein: Wolf Pack, proceed with 10-0 (caution). Suspect vehicle is armed. **

**Unit 5: 10-4.**

**(The Wolf Pack closed in. Russell spooks and starts accelerating)**

**Me: ENGAGE! ENGAGE! ENGAGE! (Accelerates, overtaking the Wolf Pack)**

**Hussein: WOLF PACK! GO! GO! GO!**

**Unit 2: Dispatch, we've got a 10-80 (chase in progress), suspect is Brock Russell, driving a black 2013 Audi S6.**

**Dispatch: 10-4 Unit 2.**

**(Russell nearly misses a civilian car)**

**Dispatch: Officer Hussein, the commissioner wants to know what's going on out there. **

**Hussein: Dispatch, suspect just nearly missed a civilian vehicle, we need air support.**

**Dispatch: "Request denied, the chopper's being refueled. **

**(Russell rams the back of a civilian Toyota Camry and drives away) **

**Unit 9: Suspect has just 10-57 (hit and run) a civilian vehicle, suspect is still mobile. We need EMS on scene.**

**Dispatch: Roger that, Unit 9. **

**Hussein: Unit 1, try to run him off the road.**

**Unit 1: Copy that.**

**(Unit 1 gets to Russell's left side, only to be rammed)**

**Unit 1: Suspect just hit me at the side, minimal damage taken. **

**(Russell does a drift at a tight turn and rams another civilian vehicle upon exit)**

**Unit 10: Suspect just took out another civilian and it's rolling. I need EMS on scene, now!**

**Dispatch: 10-4, Unit 10.**

Russell, Thea and I and the police swerved between mild traffic, taking on tight turns at high speed and listened to more chase music. Thea took an opportunity to drift at a 60 degree turn.

"Hold on!" Said Thea. Then that's when I thought about the EMP generator.

"If Russell's car relies to much on the ECU, maybe I can hit it with the EMP!" I said.

"And stop his car!" Thea continued.

"Tell Hussein and his men to get behind us, if they're hit, they'll go down as well."

"Officer Hussein, tell your men to get behind us. I'm gonna try to hit him with an EMP. If they're hit, their car's system will fail," she said into the comunicator.

"Roger that. Boys! Get behind Agent Stilton's car. She's gonna hit the suspect with an EMP!" Said Officer Hussein.

"Ray, charge up the EMP," I ordered. "Yes sir. 15 seconds remaining," Ray replied.

"Once the EMP's recharged, I only have 5 seconds to discharge it before it does automatically," I stated.

"What if it doesn't?" Asked Thea.

"Then the pulse will discharge at Ray, causing a system failure and could shut down him down. We certainly don't want that won't we?"

"Sir, the EMP is fully charged!" Ray informed.

"Good, now get a target lock." The crosshairs were shaky because of Russell. He kept changing lanes to shake us off.

"Stay still, damn it!" I said.

When the countdown ended, the EMP discharged and missed Russell's car.

"EMP missed the target, sir," Ray told me.

"Again. ETR?" I asked.

"10 seconds sir," he said.

"ETR?" Thea said with a raised eyebrow.

"Estimated time of recharge," I replied.

"Sir, the EMP is ready," said Ray.

Russell then accelerates until he was out of the EMP's range.

"Thea, he's out of the EMP's range. I need you to get closer to him," I ordered.

"On it," she replied. As the revmeter needle pointed towards the redline, she hit the clutch shifted Ray into 4th gear.

"Try not to miss this time," I advised.

Russell was finally locked on when he stopped changing lanes randomly.

"Target locked, sir!" Ray alerted. I pressed the 'fire' button to discharge the pulse. Russell was hit. The pulse's energy was so strong, it shook his car, making him swerve. As he tried to regain control of his car, he crashed into a wall. The car was now immobile.

"Hussein, suspect vehicle has crashed. Tell your men to get ready and surround him," said Thea into the radio.

"Ten-four," replied Hussein.

The whole pack rushed and surrounded Russell and his car. We all got out of our cars (including me) with our weapons and... MP5 submachine guns? Wow, I really doubted that the police would bring such heavy firepower. Anyway, we all shielded ourselves behind the doors, just in case if Russell would pull off a stupid stunt.

"Brock Russell! Get out of the vehicle slowly with your hands where I can see 'em," Thea instructed. Russell came out slowly, slightly wounded on his forehead.

"Now put your hands on the roof frame," she instructed again as she came out of cover. Russell did what she told.

"Someone search him," Thea ordered. Hussein came out of cover and left his MP5 slinging on his shoulder. He searched Russell's both arms, his sides, and both of his legs. When Hussein checked the waist, the found the Glock which was use in the shootout Geronimo was involved in. Hussein took it out and tossed it aside. When Thea came to cuff him, she put her gun back in her holster and Hussein lend her a pair of handcuffs because she left her's in her desk drawer.

"Thanks Hussein," said Thea.

"Don't mention it," Hussein replied.

As she turned to Russell, she said: "Brock Russell, you are under arrest for speeding, dangerous driving, hit and run and resisting arrest." She cuffed his hands as tight as the corners we took.

"Take this kitty litter back to Interpol HQ," she said to Hussein and handing him Russell.

"Hope you're worth the trouble you got us into. Watch your head," said Hussein as he put Russell in the highway patrol vehicle. It was followed by him getting in and drove away towards HQ. The rest of the Wolf Pack went back to their respective precincts.

"Nice driving back there, Thea," I complemented.

"It wasn't me alone, you know. If it wasn't for your assistance and Ray's weapons, I wouldn't have gotten this far," she replied as she picked up the Glock and bagged it.

"Brofist?" We both reached our fists and bumped them together.

As we walked towards Ray, Thea asked me something: "Seriously, can you really drive?"

"You should see me drive at Nürburgring and Spa-Francorchamps," I replied as we got into Ray.

We drove off back to HQ after that adrenaline-pumping chase. We treated ourselves with a couple of sodas to celebrate our victory.

* * *

A/N: I think this is my longest chapter yet. Hope you all enjoyed it! Also hoped that it was whoopass enough for ya! Leave a rate and review if you will! *brofist*


End file.
